The rooms in which lavatories are housed can be rendered unpleasantly odorous after use of the lavatory, and partly for this reason these rooms are sometimes equipped with extraction fans to communicate the room atmosphere with the atmosphere outside the building. It is an object of this invention to provide an alternative solution to this problem.